Talk:Sambrook's Story
Thanks To Some random redwall fan I will be keeping the story the way it is. if you have any suggestions please feel free to write. Another (big) thanks to Some random redwall fan for reformatting the story. Thanks bro ^_^ Sambrook the otter 23:14, 21 September 2008 (UTC) I didn't really do much, but your welcome. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 23:18, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Awesome! Just it's a little hard find because it's not in the Fan Fiction place where all the others are.--Aida Otterock 23:00, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Strange I have no idea how, or who put it there, but it should be listed. oh, and thanks! Sambrook the otter Talk! 23:32, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Welcome your welcome it wasn't much I was just thinking that if you wanted people who didnt see it there before wouldnt be able to read it. your doing great I like it!--Aida Otterock 23:04, 24 September 2008 (UTC) sorry Yeah i haven't been on lately. ive got up to half of chapter 12 writin. i will add it soon. Awesome The story is really great! --Aida Otterock 22:35, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Standing Ovation Man wow, just wow, that is a freakin awesome story, you should go to Brian Jacques himself and ask to publish it im gonna try to rival it xD Zaran Rhulain 02:57, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Speechless I FREAKIN LOVE YOUR STORY WoW! Love It!!! Keep it up you could be a pro!--Aida Otterock 00:39, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Format Helping you format your story if you don't mind, the dialogue is all scrunched together. Zaran Rhulain Talk! 17:48, 31 October 2008 (UTC) The new chapter... Is awesome! I did a bit of formatting. Dont worry, I didnt delete or add anything. Just did spaceing. =D Charie Swordmaid Talk! 19:02, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Cool Why is Reaper's blade made of sky metal too? Martin's blade should be tho only one. Bt then It's your story.- And a good one at that!!AWESOME!~--Shieldmaiden 04:57, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Heh heh heh Boy do I have a surprise for you.Yes, the blade is made from a fallen star, and yes, if not already predicted, there will be a face off in the end between the sword and scythe wielders Sambrook the otter Talk! 05:12, 27 November 2008 (UTC) It will be amusing if in the end, the sword and scythe break each other...oh nooo. Did some editing on your latest chapter Zaran Rhulain Talk! 18:25, 27 November 2008 (UTC) You may get it right Who knows, Maybe im planning martins sword to be broken in the end (If that dies happen, can't tell you what the next book would be about)maybe Seilith won't die.... you never know... Sambrook the otter Talk! 18:38, 27 November 2008 (UTC) (P.S. Thank you!) I... uh... gah....wow ^^ I just read through what you guys have posted on my sorty, and, wow! Im so glad you guys like it! Thats really inspiring! Sambrook the otter Talk! 18:53, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Wow! that is SO good, Sambrook! Keep writing, You have talent!--Christain 03:40, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Awesome!! How do you think this up?